Supernatural Island
by life's better in my mind
Summary: Sequel to Be careful what you wish for. The group gets stuck on a deserted island where something supernatural is going on. This is Romantic and Funny!
1. Chapter 1

Dean, Sam, Belle and Elle sat in silence in the Impala as it flew down the highway. They had been driving pretty much all day and everyone was tired. Sam had his head resting on the passenger's window and was slowly letting sleep take over him. Elle was lounging on Sam's shoulder, her arms behind her head that was resting on Sam's neck. Dean focused on the road. It didn't really help that everyone around him was falling a sleep. Belle sat in the back seat she stared blankly out the window lost in her own thoughts. A thought flashed randomly threw her mind. It was of her family's annual cruise to Hawaii. It was all smiles, sunshine, and fruity drinks with umbrellas. A smile grew on Belle's face. That was a brilliant idea. Feeling reenergized Belle flung her arms around Dean's neck and placed her face next to his. Dean gasped and the car swerved.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Dean exclaimed still in shock.

Belle giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Sam and Elle looked up for a moment and then went back to semi unconsciousness.

"So I just had the best idea…"

"What is it?"

Belle smiled and released Dean from her hug.

"I'll tell you later…"

Dean stared at Belle in the review mirror.

"I'm not liking the evil smirk back there." Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I think you'll like."

Belle turned away from Dean and went back to looking out the window.

***

It was now late and everyone in the car was sleeping except for Dean who was one the verge of passing out. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and shut off the impala. He stretched and looked over to his brother.

"Sam…wake up…" Dean said quietly not to wake Belle up. Dean shook Sam's arm slightly.

Sam's eyes opened and he stretched. He carefully took Elle from his shoulder and held her in his hands as he got out of the car.

"Go open the door." Dean said throwing Sam the keys.

Dean opened the back door of the impala and unbuckled Belle's seat belt. He placed an arm under her legs and one behind her back. He lifted her with ease out of the impala. Belle shifted slightly in Dean's arms and snuggled closer to him. Dean shut the door of the impala with his foot and carried Belle inside. As he entered the room he saw Sam snoring face down on one of the beds with Elle in the same position on the other pillow of the bed. Dean walked in and shut the door. He gently placed Belle on the free bed and removed her sneakers. Belle yawned and opened her eyes. Dean looked up and their eyes met. Belle reached for Dean and grabbed his hands. She pulled him onto the bed next to her. Belle pulled herself close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest and interlaced one her legs with his.

"I love you." Belle whispered into Dean's chest.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of Belle's head. Her hair smelled like Strawberries. He was contented at this very moment in time and didn't care if he was lying in bed about to pass out still fully dressed and had to pee because the women he loved was making him forget about everything else.

***

Elle was the first one to wake up in the morning. She turned to see everyone still passed out. She smiled. Elle loved being the first one up in the morning. This meant she got to wake everyone up with one of her pranks. Elle thought a moment about how she was going to wake everyone up this time.

"Ha that should be good." Elle said to herself.

Elle flew to the door of the motel.

"Now time to get a little more racy."

Elle snapped her fingers and transformed from a small fairy to a trampy looking, big breasted, hooker. Elle opened and slammed the motel door.

"You!" Elle yelled

Sam, Dean, and Belle all jumped. Sam's eyes widen at the unfamiliar women who was pointing at him and approaching fast.

"You still owe me 500 dollars! I told you one night for 500!" Elle yelled at Sam using all of her will power not to just bust up laughing.

"Sammy you owe a hooker money?" Dean asked in disbelieve.

Sam looked on in shock. "What!? No! There has to be some kind of mistake."

"There's no mistake you're the one who wanted all that freaky stuff last night! You owe me $500"

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Sam's jaw dropped.

"Freaky stuff? like what?" Belle asked

All 3 stopped and turned to look at Belle.

"Well I was just curious!" Belle said folding her arms while turning a nice shade of pink.

Elle started laughing "Just kidding!" Elle snapped her fingers and turned back into her normal self.

"Elle?" Everyone asked at once

"Yep, and you all should have seen the looks on your faces! Sammy you were so surprised! And Belle wanting to know about the freaky stuff…HA I'd watch that one Dean."

"I didn't know you could change what you look like." Sam said running his fingers though his hair. This was all he needed. Elle was already a pain in his butt and now she could change form.

"Well no one ever asked." Elle said turning away pretending to be hurt.

Dean shook his head and looked down and Belle who was still pink. He laughed to him self. Looks like Belle may have a wild side.

"Whatever…I call first shower." Dean stated getting off the bed.

As he made his way to the bathroom he kicked off his shoes and threw his Jacket and shirt to the ground. Belle stared after him. If only they weren't staring a room she might have enough courage to go join him in the shower. Elle noticed Belle's stare and flew over to go land on Belle's shoulder.

"Dean is one sweet piece of eye candy huh?"

Belle blushed again. Sam sighed and flipped back onto his stomach covering his head with a pillow.

"So Belle don't you have something you want to tell/ask Dean? I think it may be something that might take some convincing…."

"What do you know about that?"

"I know you want to go on a cruise and I also know Dean's answer will most likely be no. So don't you think you'll have to convince him some how?"

"Well, how should I convince him?" Belle asked rising an eyebrow.

Elle smiled "Well in my experience people are easily convinced of things in the…"

"In the what?"

"In the shower!"

Belle rolled her eyes "Why aren't you ever serious."

"I am being serious! And if you won't go _I _will. Because I want to go on the cruise to."

Elle flew off of Belle's shoulder. She snapped her fingers and turned in a twin of Belle.

"Oh you better not!"

"Why not?"

Elle moved her way to the bathroom door. She placed her hand on the knob. Belle's eyes went wide. She stumbled over her self and the blankets to get out of the bed. Elle raised an eyebrow and turned the knob. Belle raced to the door but tripped over Dean's Jacket and shirt sending her flying forward. Elle opened the door as Belle flew past her. Elle shut the door and giggled. It seriously was like something out of a cartoon.

Elle Turned and ran and hopped on to Sam's bed still in Belle's form. Sam looked out from under his pillow.

"Belle?"

Elle looked at her self.

"Oops." Elle snapped her fingers and changed back. "Sam guess what!"

"Huh?"

"We're going on a cruise."

"What?" Sam sat up

"Yeah aren't you excited?"

"I don't think Dean would agree to go on a cruise. It just doesn't seem like a Dean thing to do."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure…"

***

"oww" Belle was sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Belle was holding her head as Dean looked out from behind the shower curtain.

"Belle? What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out."

"Right…Are you ok?"

"Give me a minute. I'll let you know when the room stops spinning."

Dean shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He offered a hand and Belle took it. Belle's head had stop spinning and she took in the full view of dean in a towel. Belle smiled. Dean pulled Belle close to him.

"How do you feel?"

"How can I not feel perfect when you hold me?"

Dean laughed "Have I told you corny you are? I'd thought would go away when the love charm wore off but apparently not."

Belle pulled away and playful smacked Dean's arm. "That's what makes me so freaking wonderful and you know it!"

"That's true."

Dean leaned down and kissed Belle on the lips. Belle giggled and pressed herself closer to Dean. Belle broke the kiss. This was a good of a time as any.

"Dean let's go on a cruise."

Dean chuckled "A cruise? Where did that come from?"

Belle looked down at the tile floor resting her head on Dean's chest.

"Well…my family went on a cruise every year. So I thought we could all use a little break. And what better way to relax then with cruise. Plus there's all the pie you can eat."

Dean raised an eye brow. Free pie sounded good, very good. And Belle sounded really homesick. If a cruise would make her happy, why not? What is the worse that could happen? Dean lifted Belle's chin so she was looking him in the eye and smiled.

"Of course we can go on cruise."

Belle's face light up. "Really?!"

"Yeah."

Belle squeaked with happiness and wrapped her arms around Dean for a deeper kiss.

**A/N Ok chapter one done. Chapter two is when all the fun starts! Please Review so I keep writing! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Marco Polo

Dean plopped down in the chair that was in the corner of the cabin. He had only walked through the lobby of the ship and already he felt out of place. Belle on the other hand was ecstatic. She had been jumping around and squeaking with excitement the entire time. Right now she was having a blast exploring their room. She opened and closed closets and looked under the bed. Dean watched her intently. It was good to see someone so full of life and excitement.

"Dean!" Belle said popping her head up from behind the bed.

"hmm?"

"Let's go swimming."

"I don't have my swimsuit yet."

"What? You're not wearing it under your clothes?" Belle asked moving closer to Dean.

Belle slipped her shirt over her head exposing her sparkly pink bikini top. A smile creeped onto Dean's face. He stood up and pulled Belle close to him.

"I guess I just don't plan ahead like you."

Belle giggled "That's fine I don't mind if you go skinny dipping."

"Mmm that sounds like a good idea...if you go to"

Dean leaned down to kiss Belle just as the door flew open. Elle and Sam stood in the doorway. Elle was in her human form and was wearing a sparkly blue bikini that was identical to Belle's just in a different color. Sam was also in his trunks and had a towel around his neck.

"Come on we're going to the pool!" Elle said running into the room grabbing Belle's hand.

"Did i miss the memo about the swimsuit thing?" Dean asked still holding on to Belle's waist.

"Guess so ,too bad. Now let go of Belle." Elle said yanking Belle's hand.

"I swear Elle..."

"Stop! Let's all just go down to the pool OK?" Sam interrupted before Elle and Dean got into an agreement.

"Yeah Dean did say he was fine with skinny dipping anyway. Besides I don't think anyone would be upset getting a better view of Dean." Belle said smiling

Sam rolled his eyes and lifted Elle up and put her over his shoulder. "Come on."

"Hey! Who said you could pick me up!? I may be short but I'm going to kick your..."

The door to the room shut and the sound of Elle's protest was muffled.

Dean looked down at Belle "You know it's kinda creepy how different you and Elle are. You're identical but completely different." (A/N everyone remember Elle and Belle are twins)

"I hope you like it that way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dean lips met Belle's this time undisturbed.

***

Dean scowled as he watched his brother play Marco polo with the twins.

"Damn Sammy, damn pool..." Dean mumbled to himself

Belle and Elle giggled as Sam walked into the side of the pool.

"ow can't someone tell me when I'm about to hit the side!"

"Sorry Sammy you're on your own." Elle said giggling.

Sam smirked Elle had just given away where she was. Sam made a sharp turn and with his arms out made his way to where he thought Elle was. Elle hid behind Belle an smiled.

"Elle no fair. Don't use me as a shield."

"You're so right. Hey Dean!" Elle called as she pushed Belle forward.

Dean looked in time to see his brother get handfuls of Belle's boobs. Sam opened his eyes. He laughed.

"Elle I know you want me but geez stop throwing your self at me. People are watching."

Sam jokingly pulled Belle close to him and whispered in her ear. Belle looked mortified and Elle starting laughing.

"Uhhh...I'm not Elle."

Sam's face dropped he looked at the color of the swimsuit. It was pink. Pink meant Belle not Elle. That also meant he was groping his brother's girl. Sam quickly removed his hands and looked to where Dean had been sitting. The lounge chair was empty and Dean was crouching by the side of the pool his hand extended. Belle blushed and swam over to Dean. She took his hand and without a word was easily lifted from the pool. Sam cringed inside. He was not looking forward to the ear full he was going to get that night. Ever since he had kissed Belle when she was under the power of the love charm Dean had been iffy with both of them together. Dean grabbed Belle's hand and lead her away from the pool.

"You know I still want you." Elle said winking

"Oh shut up."

***

Belle's wet hair flipped and twisted behind her in the wind. Dean had taken Belle to the front of the ship. It setting sun and open sea was beautiful, espesically with Dean in the picture. The whole scene reminded Belle of Rose and Jack from Titanic. Had Dean even seen Titanic? It didn't really seem like a Dean sort of movie.

"You know this reminds me of that scene from Titanic." Dean said looking down at Belle.

_"Well that answers that question." Belle thought to herself. _

"I'm flying!" Belle joked raising her arms

Dean smiled and then it was gone.

"Dean, please don't be upset. Sam just mistook me for Elle. We do sorta look alike."

"Yeah, I know. It just makes me think what if."

"What if, what?"

"You loved Sam with all your heart and soul. What if some of that remained from the love charm?

"Dean..." Belle hugged Dean "You're absolutely the only one for me. I also loved you with while under the love charm and now that it's gone, I still do."

Dean wrapped his arms around Belle. She was frozen.

"Belle you're freezing!"

"Well i am standing in front of a cruise ship dripping wet in a tiny bikini."

"True."

"Let's go get dressed for dinner. Elle said she made a dress for me to wear."

***

Elle put finishing touch of Belle's smokey make up. She stood back and looked at her sister. She was perfect. She was wearing a fire red halter dress the had a high slit up the side and of course it had a shimmer to it. Belle's long blonde hair flowed in soft curls. She was beautiful.

"Perfect."

"How do I look?"

"Something like this."

Elle snapped her fingers and it was like looking in a mirror.

"We're not wearing anything different?"

"Nope."

"How are they going to tell us apart?"

Elle grinned and shrugged

"That's their problem.

***

"Come on pretty hurry it up!" Dean said standing by the door.

"It's not my fault my glorious hair takes longer to do then your crappy hair."

"Don't dis the hair."

"Ok I'm done lets go pick up the girls."

"Bout time."

Sam knocked on the room the twins were in.

Elle opened the door. "Hi Boys! What do you think?" Elle spun around

Belle came to the door also smiling. "What about me?" Belle spun in the exact same way Elle had.

Dean looked to Sam.

"You guys look the same." Sam said

"I know!" Belle said

"Who is who?" Elle added

Sam rubbed his head. It was non stop with Elle.

"So Sam you know which one Elle is right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. On 3?"

Sam nodded

"1, 2, 3."

Sam grabbed Elle's hand and Dean grabbed Belle's. Elle's brow furrowed.

"How did you do that?"

"Eh it was a 50, 50 chance."

"After all the work I went through!"

Belle, Dean, and Sam laughed and everyone headed off to dinner.

***

"That was good pie!"

"Told you, you could have all the pie you wanted."

"But dude 5 pieces? I don't know how your not 400 pounds." Sam added

"Well you know, I keep busy..." Dean nudged Belle.

"Ugh, Come on Sam lets go play ping pon." Elle said grabbing his arm.

"Dressed like this?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you're not the one with the low neck line, and showing a lot of leg. If anyone is going to look it's not going to be at you."

"Good point."

Sam and Elle left and Dean and Belle were alone.

"Soo...." Dean started

"Let's go skinny dipping now! you promised."

"You do realize that there are most likely other people at the pool."

"Nah it's late."

"It's only 9."

"Are you seriously arguing with me getting naked?"

"Good point."

"Race ya!"

**

Dean having longer legs and and not wearing high heels made it to the pool first. Where he then preceded push Belle into the pool and jumped in himself.

"Ahh the dress! You know the main point of skinny dipping is having no clothes on." Belle said treading water.

"Yeah but you forgot one small detail."

"Which is?"

"No one gets to see you naked besides me."

Belle blushed and looked up at the man shining a flash light at her and Dean.

"Uhh folks i'm going to have to ask you to get out and come back when your wearing swimsuits and not formal ware." The man with the flash light said.

"Ha...yeah...sorry. I blame Dean over there." Belle said getting out of the pool being helped by the crew member. Dean got himself out and put his arm securely around Belle's waist and headed off, dripping.

"Psh who says you have to have a swimsuit in a pool?" Dean snorted

"Maybe they have problems with sequins in the filter....Hey I just had an idea....a naughty idea."

"Oh?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"You see these life boats?"

"The ones that are over the side of the ship?"

"Yeah lets go uhh...dry off in one." Belle unzipped the side of her dress and let it fall on to the deck. She started to climb the raining in a red bra and matching panties.

"uhh... I don't think....Eh screw it." Dean gave in and picked up Belle's soaked dress, and climbed in the life boat with Belle.

Things quickly heated up and more soaking wet clothing items were striped off one by one. The boat rocked with the movement of the couple inside. (A/N no one freak out i'm just saying they're moving around nothing more.) The pulley that was holding the boat up cracked in a rusted part. The life boat fell all of the way to the water. For Dean and Belle everything went black.

**A/N Hey Everyone! Sorry I have not updated sooner my computer crashed for a while. anyway I really hope you like this chapter. And I Really hope you review. When you don't I get sad. Have i guilted you enough so you do it? Lol really Thank you so much for reading. I love you guys 3**


End file.
